


The Longest Summer

by LizzieBoo



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Conflicting Feelings, F/M, I promise, One-Sided Attraction, Phineas is Oblivious, Post High School, Slow Burn, ferb is angsty, ferb wants everyone to be happy, ferbella - Freeform, idk how to tag, no phinabella, sorry - Freeform, they will get together eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBoo/pseuds/LizzieBoo
Summary: Ferb had always struggled with trying not to stare at her. Afterall she was in love with his little brother and that would just be wrong. But as Isabella walked through the gate and into their backyard it took everything in him to draw his eyes away. If this was any indicator of how their last summer together was going to then it was going to be the longest summer ever.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro





	The Longest Summer

Ferb had always struggled with trying not to stare at her. Afterall she was in love with his little brother and that would just be wrong. But as Isabella walked through the gate and into their backyard it took everything in him to draw his eyes away. 

She had talked for the last week of their high school experience about wanting to switch up her appearance. Even when everyone told her she didn’t need to, she reassured them it was just going to be something small that she’d wanted to do for a while. She had never told them what she was planning and now staring at her he wished she’d given him time to adjust. 

Now here she stood the midday sun shining off her new nose piercing and he couldn’t help but sneak glances at her. Not only did it enhance her natural beauty but it seemed to give her a new found sense of confidence. He could tell just by the way she was standing that her new piercing made her feel better about herself. 

‘Whatcha doing?” she asked, clasping her hands behind her back. 

“We’re building a new playground for the elementary school,” Phineas responds without even looking up from the blueprints in front of him. 

“Notice anything different?” She takes a step closer, hoping that maybe he can’t see it from a distance. 

This time he does look up. His eyes scan her form, landing for a second longer than normal on her face before telling her no and returning to the work in front of him. Her shoulders drop and she finally lets the smile she was holding to slip off her face. 

“It looks great Bella,” Ferb reassures while gently tapping his own nose. 

Her mouth curves up just enough to show her appreciation before she moves to look at the plans for what they are going to build that day. Then she does something that leaves Ferb breathless, she takes a seat under the tree next to him. 

She leans towards him, just close enough to whisper, “Thank you for noticing.” She gives his arm a gentle squeeze and then turns back to Phineas asking if they will need help from her old Fireside troop. 

His cheeks heat and all Ferb wants to do is hide because everyone can see how much of an effect she had on him. However, he doesn’t get the chance to make his great escape because Buford comes slamming into the backyard just as he’s eyeing his possible exits. 

“Damn Iz, you’re looking extra hot today,” Buford says while eyeing her up. 

Isabella stands to face him as he towers over her. “What your mouth or you won’t be able to say another degrading thing for the rest of your life,” she snaps, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I’d like to see you try girlie.” He smirks and it takes everything in her not to drop him right then and there. 

“You forget what I’m capable of, I didn’t earn my patches for nothing.” She doesn’t give him a second glance, instead she takes a seat against the tree. 

Ferb turns to eye her, mouth hanging open. He was beginning to realize that he felt much stronger for their neighbor than the little crush he was convinced he had on her. And if he didn’t control himself it would end badly, not just for him but for their whole friend group.

Her confidence and independence had started a fire in his chest and caused his stomach to flip. In that moment he realized he had never seen anyone as beautiful as Isabella. All he wanted was to pull her to him and kiss her like she deserved to be kissed. She didn’t deserve to wait around for an oblivious guy that might never get a hint that he had the world’s best girl waiting for him. 

If it was anyone other than his brother he would’ve made his move the second he realized his blossoming feelings. Yet, here he was holding back waiting for his brother to finally come to his senses and steal the girl of his dreams away so they could live out Isabella’s dream. 

This time Ferb makes his escape, under the guise of grabbing a snack. He rushes into the kitchen, his hands gripping the edge of the counter. Squeezing his eyes shut he wills away all thoughts of the gorgeous girl sitting in his backyard fawning over his little brother. All he wants is to be able to go back to being okay with just being her friend because at the end of the day all that matters is that she’s happy. 

Deep down he knows she’d never be happy with him which is why he steels his resolve and vows to let go of his feelings for Isabella. The sound of the back door gently closing causes him to look up. Only to lock eyes with the one person he needs to distance himself from. 

“Are you okay? You seemed kinda out of it.” She steps towards him reaching out to place her hand on his arm. He jumps back afraid of warmth that would come with her hand on his skin. 

“Yeah, fine.” He turns to open the refrigerator, suddenly interested in what his mom had bought at the store yesterday. 

“Why are you so jumpy?” He silently curses her and her ability to pick up on when he’s acting strange. He turns to give her a smile, hoping it will keep his cover for just a little longer. Instead his eye catches the glint off the small diamond nestled against her nose and once more he finds himself distracted by her beauty.  
“Seriously, what’s wrong with you Fletcher?” she waves her hand in front of his face and he finally snaps out of it, mentally scolding his unbecoming behavior. Her voice echoes in his head reminding him of how she’d called him by his last name, something she’d never do to Phineas. Because she’s in love with your brother! he screams at himself. 

Shaking his head he reassures her he’s fine before snatching a cookie off the plate his mom had left for them. Holding up the snack he gestures between it and himself as if to say, see I’m fine, just grabbing a cookie. She takes a moment to stare at him, almost like she’s trying to decipher what he’s thinking, before she makes her way back towards the rest of their friends who had finally shown up. 

He lets out a sigh of relief and promises himself he’ll get over his crush on Isabella. If not for himself then so that she can be happy with Phineas. With his new resolve he opens the backdoor and rejoins his friends who are prepping for the long day of building that lies ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks but I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you want to see me continue this because I have ideas but I know this could be left as a stand alone story.


End file.
